Esperanza
by HungerGirrl
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia" Al fin después de tanto tiempo, Peeta conoce a Katniss de frente, en la pradera en la cual siempre solía verla, ahora ella le habla ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Él esta seguro. Pero ella ¿Lo estará? Peeta tiene la esperanza de poderlo averiguar. One-Shot.


_**Esperanza.**_

_Estaba junto al pequeño arroyo junto al enorme roble, seguía su rutina diaria, seguía haciendo lo que se le ordenaba en casa. Lavaba la ropa dispuesta a terminar más temprano. Así era Katniss Everdeen, tenía apenas 17 años. No solo lavaba su ropa, no, la pobre tenía que lavar la ropa de su madre, de su hermana, de unos cuantos vecinos y otros cuantos viajeros, para ganar algo de dinero. ¿Le molestaba? En realidad sí. ¿Tenía otra opción? Claro que no. _

_Claramente Katniss era el sustento total de su familia, pero no entremos en detalles sin importancia. Lo importante es describir esa mañana. _

_Parecía la mañana perfecta, perfecta para tomar un helado, para echarse un chapuzón, para leer un buen libro sentada a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Era una mañana perfecta, pero no para lavar ropa. _

_Traía una falda un tanto corta, pero que claramente cubría lo necesario. No está de más decir, que Katniss Everdeen no era conocida por ser una chiquilla coqueta o de esas, ya saben de esas. _

_Su melena castaña se veía en una trenza perfectamente hecha, usaba una blusa blanca, se había subido las mangas para no mojarse más de lo necesario. No necesitaba más cosas que lavar. _

_La fecha de todo esto no creo que sea importante, solo es importante mencionar que Katniss nunca espero lo que le esperaba. _

_Saco toda la ropa del enorme cesto que traía en sus brazos. Observó a su alrededor, preguntándose qué haría en esos momentos si no tuviera que lavar ropa. En esa hermosa pradera, con el relajante sentir del viento recorrer su rostro, el suave silbido de las aves que acompañaban sus tareas con una grata melodía, escuchando el agua recorrer su curso. _

_No, definitivamente ese no era día para lavar ropa. Dejo el cesto encima de una roca junto al arroyo, lo miro dudosa, ¿debía o no debía dejar sus labores a un lado para disfrutar de una hermosa mañana? _

_Suspiro un poco, eligió el descanso. _

_Saco un pequeño libro de su enorme bolsa, se sentó debajo del enorme roble, se deshizo la trenza que apretaba un poco su cabeza y comenzó a devorar el libro. _

_El viento la interrumpía de vez en cuando, haciéndola tener que detenerse para tener que moverse el cabello del rostro. Pero aún así disfrutaba de todas las exquisitas brisas del viento. _

_Cerró los ojos apartándose de su lectura por unos segundos. Disfrutando, cada sonido, el olor intenso de la hierba mojada era uno de sus favoritos. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con una mirada intensa, que no dejaba de apreciarla. _

_Unos ojos azules debajo de una cabellera rubia, la observaban sin pena alguna. Parecía que aquel hombre la devoraría con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que la miraba con cierta ternura._

_Katniss no sabía que debía hacer, aquel hombre la miraba de aquella manera y ella en lugar de asustarse se sentía hechizada. Hechizada porque nadie nunca la había visto de tal manera. Sentía cierta excitación recorrer su cuello. Se levanto un poco, aquel hombre no dejaba de verla. _

_Volteó la mirada tratando de rehuir a aquellos ojos azules, volteó y encontró casi toda la ropa en el arroyo. _

_-¡Diablos! _

_Alcanzó a gritar antes de lanzarse al agua. El rubio de ojos azules se lanzo también, le ayudo recogiendo la mayor cantidad de ropa que pudo hasta que entre los dos lograron sacarla toda. _

_-Gracias—susurró ella. _

_El solo hizo una mueca, pero Katniss pudo apreciar que sus ojos se habían oscurecido de manera impresionante. Se dio cuenta del porqué. La blusa blanca de Katniss se transparentaba totalmente, Katniss se reprendió a ella misma por no traer sostén –lo hizo mentalmente, claro- bajo sus brazos buscando cubrir sus pechos y fue ahí cuando Peeta notó su descaro. Se quito la playera rápidamente y se la ofreció. _

_-Está igual de mojada que la mía. _

_Peeta la miró divertido. _

_-No creo que mi playera, incomode tanto como la que traes puesta. _

_Katniss se sonrojo y tomo la playera mojada del rubio. Se la puso rápidamente dándole la espalda. _

_-Hermosa mañana ¿no es cierto? _

_Dijo el rubio. Katniss se volvió, la playera de él no dejaba que sus pechos se mostraran tan descaradamente. _

_-Sí que lo es. _

_Acepto Katniss. _

_-Lamento no haber podido rescatar tu libro. _

_Dijo él con la mirada perdida en el arroyo. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_El rubio la miro y señalo su libro flotando en el arroyo. _

_-¿Pero cómo demonios llego hasta allá?—dijo sorprendida. _

_-Lo siento, se veía muy entretenido, a decir verdad demasiado entretenido. _

_Katniss se paralizo un momento, ¿la había estado viendo leer aquel libro?_

_-Lamento mi poca educación—dijo con una risotada—Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. _

_-¿Mellark? ¿De la panadería Mellark?—pregunto Katniss sorprendida. _

_-El mismo—respondió Peeta con una enorme sonrisa. _

_Katniss fue consciente en ese momento de que Peeta no traía la playera puesta, observo por unos segundos su abdomen plano y sus músculos marcados completamente, seguro por cargar harina u otras cosas en la panadería._

_-¿Qué hace aquí el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del pueblo?—pregunto Katniss en voz alta. Peeta sonrió al darse cuenta de que la chica había hablado sin pensar. _

_-Me gusta venir a esta pradera, a pensar, leer, relajarme. Como tú lo hacías hace unos momentos. Por cierto ¿es tuya toda esta ropa?_

_Katniss lo miro sorprendida, le sorprendió la confianza con la que se dirigía a ella, sin miedo a ser rechazado o algo por el estilo. _

_-No… no toda es mía—balbuceo Katniss – Hago esto, para… ganar algo de dinero. _

_¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué se lo decía? _

_El viento atacó de nuevo, movió el cabello húmedo de Katniss, incomodando aún más a la chica. Peeta tomo un mechón de cabello castaño y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja. ¿Será? ¿Existirá el amor a primera vista? _

_-Bueno, Peeta Mellark, tengo mucha ropa que lavar, y he perdido mi libro así que ya no tengo excusa para no estar trabajando. _

_Peeta la miró y miró la ropa. _

_-¿Es realmente necesario lavar toda esa ropa?_

_-Pues sí, si realmente necesito comer, realmente es necesario lavar toda esta ropa._

_Peeta festejó su comentario con una carcajada. Se sentó en el roble en el que antes había estado Katniss. _

_-Te propongo una cosa. Te ayudaré a terminar de hacer todo esto, pero promete que te veré mañana. _

_Katniss seguía sacando la ropa –ahora mojada—del cesto, lo hacía sin pensar, claramente, recapacitaba la idea de aceptar o rechazar la idea de aquel rubio glorioso. _

_Levanto un poco la mirada de su ropa y lo encontró a la sombra de aquel árbol de manera brillante, parecía tener un halo que deslumbraba todo su cuerpo, dejando ver su enorme y perlada sonrisa. _

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Oh, no lo sé, en realidad estoy muy ocupada. _

_-Es lo que veo. _

_Peeta se puso de pie y tomo una de las prendas de la cesta. _

_-Ahora veamos ¿Cómo se hace esto? - el ceño fruncido de confusión en el rostro de Peeta hizo que la chica riera -¿Qué están divertido? _

_Pregunto el rubio haciendo una mueca._

_-Sabes, creo que me causaras más problemas, que los que realmente me ayudaras a resolver. ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas ahí en dónde estabas y me dejas terminar esto? Cuando termine te diré mi respuesta._

_Peeta asintió y se sentó de nuevo bajo el árbol. El sol había salido con más fuerza y deslumbrante. Daba justo en el rostro de la chica, mientras esta tallaba la ropa que tenía que lavar. Se movía de adelante hacia atrás, incitando involuntariamente a Peeta que la observaba desde su lugar, observaba como sus ojos se esclarecían con el sol, sus manos mojadas y su cabello suelto aún algo mojado moverse con el viento. Podía apreciar los pechos de Katniss aún a través de su playera. No hacía ningún comentario porque no quería incomodar a Katniss o porque le gustaba la vista que esta le daba. Podía apreciar sus piernas, nada delgaduchas a decir verdad –debido a las subidas que había que recorrer para llegar a esa parte del prado—y sus pequeños pies, pies descalzos. _

_Katniss volteó bruscamente, sorprendiendo completamente a Peeta quien trato de recomponerse al notar la mirada sonrojada de la chica._

_-Ya lo pensé, y como te había dicho, soy muy ocupada, no creo poder salir, o hacer algo. _

_Tomo la cesta y caminó—se detuvo al darse cuenta de que traía la playera del rubio- _

_-Lamento las inconveniencias. _

_Se quito la playera rápidamente y se fue. Peeta se quedo empalmado debajo del árbol. Lo habían rechazado ¿Cómo había sido posible? La chica actuaba de una manera que Peeta parecía no conocer. _

_La chica que desde hacía años veía pasar en el pueblo de la mano de su hermana, la chica a la que iba a observar casi todos los días lavar su ropa. Aquella chica que lo tenía completamente embelesado… ¡con la chica que no le había dado su nombre! _

_Katniss camino hasta su casa pensando en lo que le había pasado esa mañana ¿había sido todo un sueño? ¡Vaya que no! No tenía su libro favorito en su bolsa y eso era más que una prueba. _

_Había conocido a Peeta Mellark, dueño de panaderías Mellark, o bueno, hijo del dueño de panaderías Mellark, y le había encantado. Le había encantado la forma en que la miraba, la forma en la que se había acercado a ella para ofrecerle su playera, la manera en que la había invitado a salir. Todo era nuevo para ella, pero al mismo tiempo nada de incomodo. _

"_Tal vez, mi familia tenga antojo de pan" pensó unos segundos ¡Pero qué tonta! ¿De dónde iba a sacar dinero para comprar pan? Hacía años que no comía pan. No, no, no podía estar pensando de esa manera. Ella tenía una vida, un plan y una rutina. Nada podía interferir con ella. _

_La mañana no parecía tan perfecta como la que había sido ayer. Se escuchaban truenos y la lluvia caía con cierta violencia sobre la ventana, somnolienta, pensó que podía lavar ropa otro día. _

_La siguiente mañana no fue mejor. La lluvia caía aún más fuerte si es que eso era posible, no había ni luz de sol en esos momentos. Katniss casi había olvidado a Peeta. No es que fuera difícil, tenía muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza, antes de la idea de un chico con sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo excepcionalmente glorioso. _

_A la mañana siguiente el sol hizo favor de salir. Katniss se sentía algo desesperada al ver la cantidad de ropa que se había apilado en una esquina debido a esos malditos días de lluvia. _

_Trato de juntar la más que pudo y salió con su cesto en brazos. Subió la pendiente que dirigía a la pradera y encontró una figura masculina recargada sobre aquel roble en el cual ella solía descansar. _

_-¡Vaya! Pensé que no volvería a verte. _

_Dijo un sonriente Peeta. Katniss quedó enmudecida, el cesto de ropa cayo de sus brazos y observo la sonrisa de Peeta, se desvaneció un momento al ver la ropa en el suelo y después la observo a ella preocupado. _

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te incomodo? Lo siento, yo solo quería verte. _

_Katniss negó con la cabeza. _

_-No me incomodas, es solo que me sorprende verte. _

_-En realidad, a mí también me sorprende verte a ti. Como no habías venido asumí que te había incomodado y habías cambiado tu lugar habitual…_

_Peeta calló al darse cuenta de que se delataba lentamente. _

_-¿Hace cuanto me espías Peeta? _

_La chica no lo miraba, tenía la mirada puesta en la pila de ropa que tenía enfrente. _

_-Bueno, yo… lo siento… yo no…-_

_-No, lo siento, mi pregunta más bien sería ¿Por qué me espías?_

_Peeta se sonrojo totalmente y se toco el cabello nerviosamente. Se sentía atrapado ¿Por qué la espiaba? Nunca se lo había preguntado, por lo cual no tenía respuesta. _

_-Yo… realmente lo siento._

_Se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Pero Katniss no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no lo había visto en dos días y ya sentía que lo necesitaba como al aire mismo. _

_Lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo y se coloco frente a él._

_-¿Por qué te vas ahora?_

_Tomo su cuello entre sus brazos y junto sus labios con los suyos, abrió lentamente su boca para sentir el aliento embriagador que Peeta le ofrecía. Aceptando con todo gusto el elixir que este le ofrecía, siguiendo el beso con los ojos cerrados reviviendo cada momento de todo libro que había leído. _

_Se separo lenta y de mala gana. _

_-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen por cierto. _

_-Katniss…- Peeta susurro su nombre, como si aquella palabra fuera su entrada al cielo.-Peeta y Katniss. _

_-¿Con tan solo unos días de conocernos?_

_-Oh Katniss—acaricio su mejilla –Yo te conozco de toda la vida…_


End file.
